


Maru-MA Tumblr Drabbles

by HungLikeARainbro



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungLikeARainbro/pseuds/HungLikeARainbro
Summary: My drabbles from Tumblr that will hopefully turn into a collection. Mostly Wolfyuu/Yuuram. Any sexual or violent content will be tagged at the beginning of individual stories; other than that assume the content is general.





	1. List of Contents

Chapter 1 - List of Contents

Chapter 2 - Yuuri's Birthday 2019 - Wolfram has a gift for Yuuri. Wolfyuu/Yuuram.


	2. Yuuri's Birthday 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram has a gift for Yuuri. Wolfyuu/Yuuram.

“Hmm, Wolf, you’re sure this is tradition?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Ah, no! It’s not that…” Yuuri scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. “It’s just I’ve never heard of a birthday horse trek before.”

Wolfram sighed patiently. “The horse trek is not the birthday tradition. The destination is.”

Yuuri was still very confused. He’d had a few birthdays in Shin Makoku so far and no-one had ever mentioned going anywhere, especially alone. “You’re up to something, Wolfram.”

“Me? Never.”

“But you’re clearly smirking,” Yuuri mumbled to himself, but alas Wolfram heard him and rushed off to pout. Later when he had calmed down he apologised, albeit half-heartedly, for his behaviour. Yuuri accepted it eagerly. He disliked fighting, and most of all with Wolfram. “Please tell me what’s going on?”

“Yuuri… I just wanted a little time with you. Today is such a special day, and because of that everyone clamours for your attention.”

“But Wolfram…” Yuuri chuckled and pressed his forehead against his fiance’s, “you’re the only one who gets me all night. Surely that’s plenty of time?”

“Whilst I’m thankful for that,” said Wolfram with a subtle blush, “I’d prefer to have you truly to myself; no guards around the corners, no precocious children that might interrupt.”

“Well then,” Yuuri said brightly and nosed Wolfram’s cheek. “I have no choice but to give in. Where are we going and what are we doing?”

Wolfram cheered up at the change in heart and although Yuuri begged and pleaded for the rest of the morning, the surprise for his birthday remained a secret.

But Yuuri ended up enjoying it very much.


End file.
